The present invention relates to pipe couplings and relates more particularly to a pipe coupling which has an inflatable tube, a taper ring and a toothed lock ring fastened therein and controlled by an U-shaped lock pin to quickly retain the pipe inserted therein.
In constructions, pipes or conduits may be connected in series for delivering liquid from place to place. For connecting pipes together, pipe couplings are used. According to conventional methods, a pipe may be directly connected to a pipe coupling through plug-in joint and then sealed by adhesive glue or sealing compound, or connected to a threaded pipe coupling through screw joint and then sealed by sealing wax or suitable sealing compound. These pipe connecting methods are inconvenient to operate. Further, in connecting city water supply pipes, expansion pipe couplings may be used. When either section of the pipes is damaged causing leakage of water, the adjacent expansion pipe coupling can be conveniently sealed. However, this structure of expansion pipe coupling is expensive to manufacture.